In recent years, the communication industry has used a number of earth orbiting communications satellites for the purpose of transmitting communication signals between various countries. In general, the communication satellites are stabilized in a synchronous orbit at a fixed point above the earth. A signal is beamed from one country to the satellite, is received by the satellite, amplified and rebeamed from the satellite back to an earth station in another country. The types of messages which can be so transmitted include not only telephone conversations but also such things as data communications and television pictures.
In constructing such a communication satellite, it is important to make the components thereof as light in weight as possible. The lighter each component is the more fuel that may be carried in the satellite for the purpose of stabilizing the same. The increase in fuel capacity for stabilization purposes means that the satellite will have a longer useful time in earth orbit as that location in earth orbit is controlled by the stabilizing systems.
One item which is used on such communication satellites is a storage battery. This invention is directed to a storage battery for such use which is of lightweight construction. By reducing the weight of the battery, additional fuel may be carried in the satellite.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a lightweight battery structure which is suitable for use in communication satellites.
A novelty study conducted on the subject matter of this invention disclosure contained the following cited patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,757,222; 3,061,662; 3,338,007; 3,553,020; 3,623,917; and 3,844,841.